


a lamp to light my world

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex, bruce loves it too, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies / Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world</em>
</p><p>Or, Bruce and Darcy have post-mission shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lamp to light my world

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly gratuitous shower porn. Title from "All Your Life" by The Band Perry. Many thanks to [acadecian](http://acadecian.livejournal.com/) for looking this over; any remaining mistakes are all mine.

He’s not sure how long he’s been standing motionless under the spray when the door clicks open and a pair of soft thuds indicates someone stepping into the shower with him. Darcy doesn’t say anything, just twines her arms around his stomach and leans in. Her breasts are soft against his back; her breath warm against his wet skin as she rubs her cheek against him.

After a few minutes, she presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, and Bruce lets out a long, shuddering sigh. He feels her mouth curve into a smile. “Bad day, huh?” Her voice is low and gentle, a balm to his ragged psyche, and he can only nod. It’s never a good day when the Other Guy comes out, but today was especially awful. She doesn’t press--and God, he loves her for that--she just nips at his shoulder with just enough teeth to sting as one hand inches slowly southward. “Can I kiss it better?”

Her hand wraps around his cock, half-hard already from just her nearness, and Bruce groans. Darcy’s never shy about how much she wants sex--how much she wants _him_ \--but he never appreciates it as much as he does on the days when he doesn’t feel quite human. Her grip tightens slightly as she coaxes him erect, the water from the shower reducing the friction to almost nothing. She trails the fingers of her other hand up through his chest hair to rub at one nipple, pinching it lightly. He gasps at the sensations, and she chuckles behind him, causing her breasts to jiggle against his back.

As much as he’s loving this, her slim fingers teasing him, he needs to see her, needs to look into the eyes of someone who doesn’t think of him as a monster, despite so much evidence to the contrary. He turns around and herds her back against the wall, dropping his head to capture her mouth. He takes her bottom lip in between his teeth, worrying it gently before releasing it to lick into her hot mouth. She tastes of coffee and lipstick and something that is undeniably _Darcy_ and he never wants this to end. She reaches up and twines her hands behind his neck and presses her naked body to his. He grabs her ass, pulling her even tighter against him, so that his erection prods the soft skin of her stomach, and she moans into his mouth.

He ducks lower, mouthing her name like a mantra against her collarbone, kissing his way up until he can pull her earlobe into his mouth. She bites her lip, but can’t quite keep her little sounds of pleasure from escaping as he slides one hand between them, fingers slipping between her folds. “Oh, god, Bruce, that’s so good, right there, yessss,” she hisses as he rubs her clit with his thumb. He presses two fingers into her, groaning at how wet she is already. “Always for you,” she murmurs, her blue eyes glassy and dark with want. “Please, Bruce, I--” She stutters when he pinches her clit, body jerking slightly at the sensation and fingers tightening in his hair.

His cock is rock hard and he can’t wait much longer. He leans down and hooks an elbow behind her knee, lifting up until Darcy is balanced on the ball of one foot, and his breath catches at the sight of her cunt spread wide like this--for him, all for him. Her dark curls are damp with her own moisture and the water from the shower, and he flicks her engorged clit, causing her to cry out softly. She presses her shoulders back against the wall for stability, arching her back slightly. Her magnificent breasts look even better like this, and he leans down to suckle one of the nipples into his mouth, one arm braced against the shower wall, the other still working between her thighs.

She whimpers as he takes his fingers from her pussy to grab his cock, but hums her appreciation when he starts to press inside her. “Oh god, please Bruce, fuck me, fuck me hard,” she pleads as he ruts shallowly into her, never quite filling her up. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders, and she arches up, trying to force more of his cock inside her. She swears at him when he retreats an inch, and he laughs and leans down to capture her mouth and put it to better use.

Darcy relaxes a little when he touches his lips to hers, but he can still feel the barely contained energy vibrating through her body. He pulls out until just the head of his cock is inside her, then thrusts in hard. She screams his name, and he can feel her inner walls flutter around him as she nears her orgasm. He rubs her clit hard, like she likes it, and she falls apart around him, babbling nonsense. He fucks her through her climax, slowly, with just enough pressure to keep her on the edge. He loves to see her like this, her milky skin flushed pink and her eyes unfocused, and they move together, slowly, like they have all the time in the world.

But nothing lasts forever, and Bruce can feel his orgasm building. He picks up the pace and Darcy pushes back against him, grinding her clit against his pubic bone with each thrust, until she arches back and comes again. The feel of her spasming around his cock throws him over the edge, and bites her shoulder hard as he comes, his primitive brain (and the Other Guy) gratified by marking her as his. 

He soothes the bruise with his tongue, murmuring apologies into her skin as he slowly lowers her leg to the floor. Darcy whines as his now-soft cock slips out of her, tugging his face down to hers for a long, searching kiss. She pulls back and forces him to meet her eyes. “If you ever apologize for sexing me up again, Bruce, I swear to god I will tell Tony what really happened to his favorite lab chair.” He feels a blush heat his cheeks at that memory, and she laughs and pulls him into the still-running shower. 

Thanks to the ridiculous water heaters Tony had installed, the water is still hot, and they make out under the spray for a few minutes. Darcy uses his fingers to clean his come from between her thighs, and he groans into her mouth. Eventually they manage to turn the water off and make it to the bedroom, falling into a sodden heap onto their bed.

She curls up against his side and tucks her face against his neck. “I love you, you know that, right?”

He breathes in deep, filling his nose with the scent of shampoo and Darcy. “It amazes me every day,” he murmurs with a nod.

She swings her leg over his to tug him closer, attaching herself to him like a limpet. “Good. Just remember that when you and the Other Guy are having a bad day, again, okay? I hate seeing you like that.”

He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to her wet hair. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
